


Исцеление

by Altra_Realta



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Все реки впадают в море.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Came To Her For Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348455) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



Я пришла к ней за исцелением. Я тогда ещё не знала об этом. Я знала лишь: что-то притянуло меня туда. Что-то заставило меня доверить сына надежной местной женщине, которая не даст ему играть у воды без присмотра. Заставило найти пиратский корабль, готовый подойти так близко к моей цели, как пираты вообще отваживаются. Заставило грести в утлой лодчонке вверх по реке — туда, где я впервые увидела ее, связанную и униженную.

Она давно ожидала меня. Когда я вошла, она стояла спиной к двери, но с готовностью повернулась ко мне и тяжело наклонила голову.

Оборванка, такая загадочная.

— Ваше величество.

По чумазому лицу растеклась ироничная улыбка. Она такая же, как всегда: волосы-змеи, и во взгляде могильный голод.

* * *

Я пришла к ней за утешением, как это ни странно. Моего мужа вдали от меня удерживал возложенный ей же долг, но я знала — сама не знаю откуда — любовь, та, которую она у меня украла, вернётся. мы обе жаждали мужской любви, но на сей раз все было иначе. Она была нежна как ласкающие летний берег волны, как прохлада, пришедшая после жара.

Я так и не смогла узнать её истинную — да и никто бы не смог, но собственными руками я очерчивала контуры её тела, а она задерживалась на моих серебристых шрамах, оставленных на бёдрах родами, и целовала их, словно они были прекрасны.

Возможно, для неё так и было. В конце концов, ведь из моря — из нее — пришла жизнь. Так почему бы не шрамы?

После мы лежали в постели, и наши волосы перепутывались, и кончиками пальцев она выводила непонятные рисунки между моими лопатками.

* * *

Я пришла к ней случайно прохладным, ясным утром — тем самым утром. Минуло десять лет, и сегодня должна наступить эта ночь…

Я расхаживала по берегу, желая, чтобы день закончился поскорее, а она вышла из волн, и пена волочилась за ней, как шлейф за знатной дамой или невестой. Или за королевой.

Ее улыбка была порочной. Она собирала ракушки с моря и как луговые цветы вплетала мне в волосы. Задолго до заката она ушла, и когда я поднесла руку к голове, ракушки тоже исчезли.

Я была уверена, что он не мог ее видеть, но перед уходом он как-то странно посмотрел на меня, и ничего не было ясно по его лицу.

— Странная парочка королевских особ, — пробормотал он.

* * *

Я пришла искать ее, зная, что не найду. Так должно было случиться, никто не мог удержать ее надолго, пусть в итоге мы все возвращаемся к ней. Я предполагала, что в нашей хижине будет пусто, но не нашла самой хижины, хотя знала этот участок реки так же хорошо, как изгиб ее груди или прикосновение ее руки.

Но это не имеет значения. Волны по-прежнему бьются о берег и однажды обрушат его в море. Годы теперь летят быстро, и даже короли пиратов не вечны. В моих волосах появились серебряные пряди, а вскоре они побелеют совсем.

Короли и королевы должны быть вместе, и так будет в конце концов. Не пройдет много времени, как я снова увижу «Голландца» и, возможно, на этот раз мне удастся подняться на борт. Однажды я вернусь к ней, к обоим моим возлюбленным.

Скоро я приду к ней в последний раз.


End file.
